superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Superclones
Off the coast of Hawaii, a shark threatens a male surfer, but Aquaman knows the waters are "no shark territory", but when he wrestled the shark, he got scraped by it. Now, in the Andes mountains, two climbers were nearing the summit, until an angry hawk threatened them and attempted to gnaw on the rope, but El Dorado magically appeared and stopped the hawk, and defended himself by making the bird fly away. Later, at a remote island in the Pacific Ocean, the same shark and hawk entered a cave where Brainiac plots to destroy the Superfriends. He used a machine that detected the skin off Aquaman and El Dorado, and using a ray to create evil duplicates of such heroes, and transmit brain waves to bring the clones to life and head out to find and destroy the Superfriends. Meanwhile, the real Aquaman is underwater in the Pacific Ocean, and discovers a duplicate, and the real Aquaman claims he needs air. But the duplicate proved his strength and what he intends to do to the real Aquaman. They get into a fight, and the duplicate is more powerful, but the real Aquaman uses his mental telepathy to bring an octopus over to capture the clone, but the clone apparently has the same telepathy and decides to retaliate by strangling the real Aquaman and bringing him to Brainiac's lair. Back at the Andes mountains, El Dorado sends a message to Superman, but an El Dorado clone magically appears, and wraps his cape around both himself and the real El Dorado, and magically teleports to Brainiac's lair. Now, Brainiac's plans come into action. When the clones arrive on an island in a cold climate, the El Dorado clone uses his holographic vision to create a sea serpent, which causes a threat to a ship and its crew. The captain steers away, but end up striking an iceberg, causing the ship to sink. But the clones ended up on the deck, and assuming the clones were the real heroes, the captain is shocked when they declared they came to rob the ship instead of rescue it. The captain walked to his safe, and retrieved bags on money totalling $100,000, which is all he has. The clones said tbat will do, and the captain pushed a button, and the clones decided to take the real heroes to court. Meanwhile, at the Metropolis court house, a judge declared Aquaman and El Dorado were facing charges of piracy, and Aquaman pleaded guilty, but El Dorado accused his allies, the Superfriends, for causing this problem, possibly as Brainiac's act of revenge. Brainiac is in his lair, watching the trial on his computer monitor, but the real El Dorado had a way to teleport Aquaman and he out of Brainiac's lair to escape, despite being in a ray. The real Aquaman vowed to escape Brainiac's evil schemes, but the villain said the heroes cannot escape his energy cells. A ray zapped in their direction, but they quickly leaped out of the way, but Brainiac opened a passageway so tgat an evil robot would attack El Dorado, who in turn disappeared out of sight and the robot fell to the ground and crashed. Aquaman and El Dorado then seized Brainiac, and El Dorado wrapped his cape around themselves and Brainiac, and took him to court in Metroplis. At court, the Justice League are all found guilty, but Aquaman, El Dorado and Brainiac magically appeared, and explained that Brainiac cloned Aquaman and El Dorado to cause trouble. The judge declared it an unusual case of "double jeopardy", and the case was dismissed. Brainiac and his clones were next to go on trial. In the end, Superman wonders what would happen if Brainiac cloned himself. Category:Episodes